Thinking of You
by heyheyanimegurl
Summary: Junpei thinks about Chidori while he sits through a melancholy day. Yukari thinks about Minato as she sits at her desk. Shinjiro thinks about Hamuko when he visits her grave. Each are reminiscing about their love and what to do next. Love is a harsh subject, isn't it?


Hey fanfiction readers! X3 Long time no see, lel. Anyways, sorry for the long hiatus. ._. I have some friend issues that still haven't been solved yet. :/ Well, enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD Well... what'chu waiting for? O.o Read. XDD

***SPOILERS AHEAD**[But who hasn't played this game yet? O.o]*****

* * *

**Junpei Iori & Chidori Yoshino**

It was a typical, melancholy day. No SEES members. No Arisato twin or Yuka-tan to cheer him up. Worst of all was… no Chidori. She was that moment in his life that he loved and adored so much. But… she was gone. She just woke up one morning and forgot who Junpei was and what had happened her whole life.

Losing Chidori… it was like getting stabbed in the heart so many times that you just forgot how to live. Even though Junpei never showed this side of himself every so often after the incident at the dorm, it was still there. Hamuko and Minato taught him to keep his head held high because "remember, you're the clown of our organization!". He did it, but sometimes, he didn't like it. This is one of those times.

Junpei never thought that loving someone would be so hurtful. He didn't expect much. His earlier crushes in his junior year were Yuka-tan and Hamu-tan. When they rejected him, he didn't care much. Sure he was sad, but that wasn't going to be the last time he falls in love, he realized. His last love would always be Chidori Yoshino. Always. He swore to himself never to love anyone else besides her.

Junpei loves Chidori. He would never regret the times he had spent with her. They were truly in love, even if Chidori would never admit it. But then came along Takaya. Stupid Takaya. This stupid idiot ruined Junpei's and Chidori's love. He didn't have to kill Junpei. He didn't have to kill anybody. After Chidori had given her life to revive Junpei, Takaya simply shrugged it off, saying that her life was worthless and meaningless, not even caring about his former comrade. Jin… he should've reacted differently.

After Junpei lost Chidori, he thought about just giving up on life and not even fight for his life anymore. Just stop fighting shadows. Just stop everything and die. Be with Chidori. But he thought over his life again and again. Chidori wouldn't want Junpei to die. She wanted him to live. There was a reason why she saved his life. It was her last act of love… or was it?

The dark haired man thought about it again. Chidori didn't save him just out of love—she knew he was destined for greater things too. Greater than what she would ever hope to see. But it was because of love that Chidori was brought back to life after she used her powers to revive Junpei. No one could ever look over that. It was a miracle. It was the only reason why Junpei can think about Chidori right now without feeling guilty. He knows that he has something else to do now—to make the love of his life fall in love with him again.

Junpei laughed quietly. He realized that he was being stupid all this time. He realized that he wanted Chidori to fall in love with him all over again. He wanted his fantasy to come true again. He wanted to be the woman of his dreams' knight in shining armor. He knew what he wanted. He wanted love—to be loved. That's why he wrote down three simple words on a piece of paper: "Thinking of you."

**Minato Arisato & Yukari Takeba**

It was nighttime when Yukari finally felt the need to think about Minato again. She was studying when the thought finally hit her. She loves him. She's willing to wait for him, even if it takes an eternity. Yukari has never loved anyone this strong, not even her own father, but the bond between herself and her father was different from the relationship between Minato and herself. But what did she think about love before she had even experienced it? Did she ever want to accept it?

Yukari always thought of SEES as an escape from her life in Kyoto. When she was chosen as a persona user to live in the co-ed dorm of Iwatodai, she was finally glad to get away from her life and the hate and pity others threw down on her. She was _relieved_ to be accepted to Gekkoukan High School. She always wanted to move somewhere far away from her mother. Yukari's mother threw herself at random men, wanting to escape the pain of losing her beloved husband. But Yukari still loved her hometown, no matter how much she had yearned to get away from it, to just escape. But Yukari was frustrated. Frustrated not only at people she had trusted, but her mother also. She never thought of her mother as the woman who loved her father. Not anymore….

Love is a harsh subject. Yukari's mother knew nothing about love, but Yukari didn't either. Heck, she wasn't even _looking _for love. Love, in the form of a young, blue haired man named Minato Arisato, found her. The last thing that she would expect in a town called Iwatodai was love. She always ignored love, saying that it was stupid, but she felt like nothing without it. She wanted to be loved, to have someone come and hug her, saying, "Oh, you poor thing…. Let me love you…." She wanted to know what it felt like to be together with someone she knew would love her back. She wanted to know this feeling of love and experience it for herself. She wanted to know why her mother was so desperate to find this love. She had wanted to understand her mother.

Yukari laughed at her young self. She's in college now, fighting the world, but in a different way. She was going through life like any other regular student. She thought about it over and over, never even believing it. She was finally_ "normal". _She laughed again. _"Normal"? _Right…. Normal, but still waiting for the love of her life to come back into her life. Until then, she was going to have to wait, and waiting kills, but she wishes to be patient. Besides, Minato was patient for her also.

Finally, just finally, Yukari sighed. That man who would save her from anything, whether from a flying bullet or from a gang. That man who comforted her at Yakushima. That man who she thought was a monster on the night they met. No, he wasn't a monster. He was an angel who gave his life to save humanity. And he was going to come back, no doubt. He _**will **_come back. He** _will _**love Yukari. Because that's just how love is.

Yukari chuckled a bit, whispering out a sentence, "Thinking of you."

**Shinijiro Aragaki & Hamuko Arisato**

What made him stay? What made him wait? What made him _not _want to _kill _himself? Was it her? Was it truly the love that he had embraced when Hamuko was still alive? Why did she fall in love with him? Shinjiro knew that it was never meant to be, but he fell in love with Hamuko too. He couldn't help it—neither of them could. But Hamuko loved him and he loved her. So what made him wait? What made him _not _commit suicide? Maybe it was because something in his mind told him not to kill himself. It told him that Hamuko is coming back, she definitely will. There was no doubt. So he wanted to wait if it was true. That's what Hamuko would do, and that's what she would've wanted.

Shinjiro finally dug up the courage to visit Hamuko's gravestone. Sunflowers were her favorite flowers, so he went up to her grave and placed them on her grave bed. He kneeled down next to her grave, putting his head down and resting it on Hamuko's gravestone. He closed his eyes and just thought about their love, their relationship together. First of all, he thought that Hamuko was a fool. A fool that fell helplessly and deeply in love with a dying man.

"Why?" he whispered helplessly. "Why did you have to love me so much? Why did you give me so much hope, only to give me despair again on the day you died…?"

The death of Hamuko didn't help Shinjiro on his circumstances much, especially since he had loved her as much as she loved him. It just put him down even more. He didn't want to make her feel sad…. He never wanted to see those tears come out of her beautiful eyes anymore. It was just too painful to bear. To see that laughing and smiling face covered with tears…. He wasn't used to that. He always wanted to see her smile, and he would hate himself forever if he made a perfect girl like Hamuko cry so hard.

He wanted to leave Iwatodai. He thought about it many, _many _times. There hasn't been a day that he has not thought about it. Not even a moment has passed where he has not thought about it. He thought about leaving so much that it gave him a headache. But deep in his mind, he was always thinking about Hamuko and how she would feel. She wouldn't feel too happy, to be honest. She'd feel unimportant and terrible. She would cry again… and the thought of Hamuko crying scared Shinjiro.

_[What would Hamuko do?]_

This sudden thought startled Shinjiro. What _**would **_Hamuko do? She would stay, of course. If Shinjiro took Hamuko's place, she would stay and wait for his return. Maybe he should do what she would do. Besides, they're a _**pair**_. They _**love **_each other. One couldn't live without the other, but one wouldn't leave without the other either. If Shinjiro leaves, he would seem uncaring and make it seem as if Hamuko was unimportant to him.

Shinjiro finally came up with a resolution. He was going to stay, whether he liked it or not. He was going to stay for Hamuko because she is the one he loves, and he will never want to forget who she was. Who she _is_. He doesn't want to see her cry. He would never wish that for such a cheerful girl like her. He was happy. He found happiness, and he finally found something that he could be proud for. Hamuko. Hamuko is the person he is proud for the most, the person who saved the world was the same person who saved his life, the same person he fell in love with. He was going to stay in Iwatodai.

At last, Shinjiro stood up, left his beanie on Hamuko's grave, smiled nostalgically, and said, "Thinking of you."

* * *

YAY! X3 And with that, you are finished. Ahaha, but yeah, hmmmm... R&R please? *puppy eyes* Thanks for reading. :3 *huggles everyone* Luv ya all!~~


End file.
